Oats and Goats
by DavRin
Summary: Minerva is determined to pick up Hogwarts from the rubbles of its ruin right in the morning after the great battle, what she wasn't prepared of, is seeing Aberforth again and the familiar annoying warmth that he seems to exude.


Hey guyyyysss so, I just finished watching the HP7 part 2 and had this crazy thought about, what if… Minerva and Aberforth..

Well, you know.. just what if.

You know the drill, let me know what you think.

ciao

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the great battle, in the midst of groans from mortal wounds from those who survive and the wails and dying sobs of those who lost a loved one or ones from the battle of last night, there in the middle of everything is Minerva McGonagall. Seeing to it that all the wounded is being taken cared off, the mourners are consoled, she didn't waste any more time as she started to rebuild the shambles that once was the great Hogwarts. Just after seeing the Golden Trio as the walk outside the great halls, to finish whatever it is that Dumbledore had started as their quest, seeing Potter in one piece and Mr. Weasley and the brilliant Miss Granger with clasped hands, she knew deep down that the promise of the better future should be stronger than the feeling of loss. Minerva ordered Filch to start cleaning up as soon as the latter secured the safety of his beloved Mrs. Norris, painstakingly stocking and restocking the supply of gauze and bandages to alleviate the worries of Madam Pomfrey and her nurses, she sent the first letter as what would the Wizarding History call, "the first letter after the Battle at Hogwarts" intended for all the Wizarding families outside Hogsmeade to "loan" their house elves as soon as possible to Hogwarts for the restoration of the castle and to feed the wounded.

She was bristling around the great hall, her mind off her personal appearance because at the moment it isn't what people would deem as "dress robes" kind of event, minding every "Ouch!" and cries of agonized "why", that she didn't even notice him watching her over a mug of ale. How the castle would run without her, is the one question that both amaze him and scares him. Although he kept his distance, he never really forgot her. And now, seeing her. Fighting beside her the other, well…

"The bloody woman hasn't lost her touch"

He muttered to as he was huddling with two youth, namely Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas it isn't a surprise that he got a

"What is it Mr. Aberforth, sir?"

As a response from the smoke tarnished Seamus Finnegan.

"Nothing..nothing…not a thing. Why don't you lads make your selves useful elsewhere eh?"

The two scurried off, and took the keg of ale with them, offering a mug to anyone who wanted or needed a drink.

He walked in the midst of temporary beds with patients in every each of them, cloths were covered to different pale faces by the minute. He knew this will leave devastation to each and every one of them and the pain will take its toll, and it will catch up with everyone involved. That not even the glorious defeat of the twit Tom Riddle could patch up.

Aberforth walked towards Minerva whose back is turned against him as she was preoccupied with fixing and putting the warrior statues back to their places.

"Ahem.. Do you need assistance, woman?"

Minerva didn't even need to turn her back to see who spoke. She'd know his voice, blindfolded. And he would be the only wizard, dead or alive who would dare refer to her as 'woman'

"No, Aberforth. Why don't you sit there at the corner and rest?"

"Now, why don't YOU rest?"

This time Minerva stopped her ministering the statues as she faced him,

"My… I forgot how his eyes are such wonderful cerulean blues"

She thought bitterly.

"I don't need to rest."

"Sure you do. I've been watching you since the break of day, and not once did you sat your behind anywhere. Save for when you tripped the other night trying to expel a rather ugly curse, which I must say is an uglier fall."

He stood toe to toe with her with a challenging smirk.

For the first time, since the battle ended with the fall of Voldemort she found the need to tuck her hair behind her ears.

"You are still the bloody nuisance that I remember you Abe.."

There was resignation in Minerva's eyes and the first wave of fatigue swept through her as she mentally accepted the notion that Aberforth has given her. She is tired.

"I don't think you know the right spell to continue these.."

She expressed her hand around her. The overwhelming damage.

Aberforth has a mock hurt in his eyes but gloating when he said

"You wound me deeply, deputy headmistress. You forgot I was the number auror one in our days?''

"I just suppose that you are much more inclined now to oats and goats…"

Minerva slowly sat on the step of the entrance stair as she watched Aberforth fix her statues with astute and deep mastery of his craft.

"The blasted man hasn't lost his touch"

She thought as she slowly leaned her head towards the side and drifted off to sleep.

Aberforth turned his back to see Minerva s, her face scratched and filthy, but sleeping serenely.

"Because you liked them damn goats too much, woman."

He sighed softly


End file.
